Flat displays have been developed actively in recent years, and liquid crystal displays have been particularly used in a variety of fields due to advantageous features such as light weight, low profile, low power consumption, and the like. Such a liquid crystal display has a configuration of retaining a liquid crystal layer between a pair of substrates, and controls the modulation rate with respect to light passing through the liquid crystal layer by the electric field between a pixel electrode and a common electrode to display an image.
An active matrix liquid crystal display has a display portion including matrix-arranged display pixels, a drive line, and a drive circuit for driving the display pixels through the drive line.